Chiamami
by Megnove
Summary: Happy 39 Day! Per festeggiare, la prima parte di un dittico che si concluderà a settembre, nell'altro "anniversario" dei due piccioncini... ;) Questa prima si collega all'episodio "Il Tempo Cristallizzato".
1. Chapter 1

**Chiamami**

Ci sono cose… di cui mi accorgo.  
Tu sei stata la prima a pronunciare di nuovo il mio nome dopo quello che ci avevano fatto. Dicevi che volevi farlo con tutti. Che era importante non dimenticarci di essere delle persone. Noialtri ci riuscimmo… solo dopo molti goffi tentativi. Io stesso all'inizio cercai per un po' di chiamarti per cognome, perché mi vergognavo. Mi sembrava di prendermi troppa confidenza con te…  
Naturalmente, sapevamo che avevi ragione. E in seguito… quando arrivammo davvero a comprendere che in tutte le nostre battaglie eravamo diventati _più_ che amici, _fratelli_… _parti della stessa persona_… ci parve immensamente sciocco chiamarci in un altro modo. Perfino i nostri numeri erano diventati… nomignoli affettuosi. Servivano a ricordarci il nostro dovere in battaglia, certo. Ma ormai erano intercambiabili coi nostri nomi.  
Arrivai ad essere felice di essere chiamato così da voi. Il mio nome… che da quando ero piccolo suonava alle mie orecchie quasi sempre come uno sputo, a ricordarmi le mie origini… aveva un significato così diverso, adesso. E col tempo mi vergognai di essermene vergognato.  
Soprattutto quando lo sentivo dire da te.  
C'era… qualcosa di diverso… nel modo in cui lo dicevi tu. Qualcosa di bello. Il tuo sorriso nel momento in cui schiudevi le labbra, quasi impercettibile, ma sempre presente. I tuoi occhi che si volgevano verso il mio viso. I tuoi capelli che danzavano per un attimo quando giravi la testa.  
Io posso vedere il mondo al rallentatore tutte le volte che voglio. Ma con te, è come se mi capitasse sempre quando mi guardi e mi chiami.  
E quando corro nel buio, e i suoni intorno si smorzano per me… nulla mi manca tanto quanto il suono della tua voce.  
Dovette passare molto tempo prima che mi rendessi conto… del perché di quella sensazione. Che stupido che ero stato. Tanto… quanto… tempo perso, quando invece avrei… avremmo potuto…  
Dovetti rendermi conto… di quanto terribilmente mi mancherebbe la tua risata fresca… il lampo dei tuoi occhi, se mai dovessi farne a meno.  
Probabilmente non resisterei molto. Sarebbe… come morire di fame.  
Non mi sento più debole per averlo capito. Mi sento _meglio_.  
Sapere di dipendere da te… di essere parte di te, come parte degli altri… è conoscere un mio limite ma anche una mia forza. Sapere quello che provo… mi rende una persona migliore.  
Non ci separeremo mai. Né ora, né nel momento della fine.  
E quando accadrà, ti prego… fa' che l'ultima cosa che sentirò in questo mondo…  
…sia la tua voce che mi chiama per nome.


	2. Chapter 2

Riesco a sentirla sempre.  
Riesco a sentire la tua voce, ovunque tu sia. Per quanto possiamo essere lontani. Per quanto il frastuono del mondo o il silenzio più assoluto si interpongano tra noi. La sento _sempre_… più viva, più forte di qualunque altro suono.  
Ti sento quando mi chiami.  
Ti ho sentito quando non eravamo idea di dove fossi, nel deserto. Le comunicazioni si erano interrotte. Non sapevamo che strada tu avessi preso. C'era una perturbazione in arrivo. Sorvolammo la stessa zona diverse volte, tutti i sensori al massimo. I _miei_ sensori al massimo. Cos'era andato storto?… Perché avevi dovuto farti coinvolgere?… Poi, il suono del combattimento. Metallo che si fondeva e accartocciava, un'esplosione. Ma più di tutto, il tuo gemito soffocato…  
E quando corsi a soccorrerti… ti sentii, sul punto di perdere le forze, sul punto di svenire, sussurrare il mio nome.  
Qualunque cosa mi avessi chiesto dopo… salvare chi ti aveva fatto del male, rischiare la vita per loro… qualunque cosa ne pensassero gli altri… non era nulla per me, dopo quel sussurro.

Ti ho sentito nella foresta.  
Il tuo urlo disperato mentre le belve robotiche ti stavano straziando, e io stupidamente mi ero allontanata troppo per arrivare subito in tuo aiuto. Tutti e due avevamo il cuore sconvolto, non riuscivamo a pensare lucidamente… la fatica, le ferite. Soprattutto, l'aver guardato dentro noi stessi per la prima volta, e lo sbalordimento per quel che vi avevamo trovato…  
Non era un grido soltanto di dolore, il tuo. Non era nemmeno un grido di paura… la tua voce lacerata che non chiamava aiuto ma invocava il mio nome. Non avevi paura di morire…  
Avevi paura di non rivedermi.  
Quel grido mi trasmise i tuoi veri sentimenti più di ogni discorso. Mi scosse nel profondo.  
Dovevo smetterla di affliggermi e rammaricarmi, e pensare a _te_.  
Mi spinse a dare tutto ciò che avevo e anche ciò che non avevo. Spinse anche me a vivere. Nonostante provassi rimorso…  
Nonostante, alla fine, avessi perso la speranza…  
Nonostante avessi lasciato entrare in me il pensiero che forse dopotutto… era meglio morire. Perché anche se per un miracolo ci fossimo salvati, non saremmo mai potuti stare insieme come due ragazzi normali.  
Io, che avrei dovuto aiutarti e sorreggerti, avevo finito per essere sorretta da te.  
O forse no. Perché alla fine… noi ci sorreggiamo sempre a vicenda. Ci salviamo sempre a vicenda.  
Morire significherebbe… negare questo sentimento, non è vero? Forse anche perderci per sempre…  
Io non ti abbandonerò mai.  
E se dovessi perdermi… o se tu dovessi perderti…  
…saprò sempre ritrovare la via per arrivare da te. Seguendo la tua voce che chiama il mio nome.


End file.
